


It Gets to Me Too

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Everyone trusts Q, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective James, Sad Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't take it too well when he has to drop a building on one of his agents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets to Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of James comforting Q when he has to do something unsavory...don't know why...it's a thing.  
> Panic attacks in the future, beware of them if they upset you.

It Gets to Me Too

 

 _“We’re on sight, Q.”_ A voice called over, searching through the rubble of the building Q had had to blow up with 008 in it. It was either 008 or allowing a terrorist cell get ahold of nuclear warheads. Q had had to make the choice…in the end.

“Find 008, now.” Q ordered in a calm voice. Tanner, Eve, and several minions stood in the room, waiting, listening.

 _“Q…Q? Is that you?”_ The voice was weak, raspy, broken, but very much 008.

“008, where are you?”

“ _South…south…entrance.”_

“Hold on I’m sending someone in after you. Sitrep?”

“ _I…”_

“008, sitrep, _now_.” Q demanded.

 _“Hurt…everywhere, broken leg… Something through my chest…drowning…drowning.”_ 008 said, coughing. A wet cough. Obviously choking on his own blood.

_“Sir, we can hear him but we have to shift the rubble off of him.”_

“Do it, get him out, bring him home.” Q ordered before he started talking to 008. “008, stay with me, alright? Try to stay with me. Hold on just a little bit longer.”

_“Wasn’t…fast enough.”_

“You’ll be fine, trust me, we have the best out there with you. I’m sorry I dropped the building on you.”

_“Woulda…done the same…”_

“Thank you, 008.” Q chuckled. “Hold on just a little bit longer…they almost have you.”

“ _Not…not this time_.”

“008? 008?” Q asked, calmly, his voice demanding a response.

_“We’ve got him…he’s…God… Sir this doesn’t look good.”_

“I don’t care what it looks like, get him out.” Q ordered.

“ _Yes, sir.”_

“Call me when you are in flight.”

“ _Yes, sir.”_

Q nodded and took turned to the others. “Get back to work. This is under control now. Everyone as you were.” Everyone bustled back to their stations at Q’s steady command. Q grabbed a file from the desk and made an excuse before he made his way deeper into the bowels of MI6, in the abandoned areas no one quite had a use for. Q pushed open a door to a bathroom and closed it behind him before rushing to the sink, the file dropped along the way, losing the tea he’d consumed through the day in the sink. His whole body shook as he gripped the sides of the sink. Sobs wreaked his body and tears streamed down his face. He turned on the water and pulled off his glasses, washing off his face and mouth, but unable to stop crying or shaking.

He’d just dropped a fucking building on his agent…one of his own. He had hurt someone he was supposed to protect, supposed to help… He might not even come home. It was his fault.

Q couldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t stop sobbing…couldn’t slow his heart and couldn’t slow his breathing.

Q heard the door open.

“G-g-go away!” Q shouted trying to keep his voice calm. He looked up in the mirror, but he couldn’t see anything in the mirror, his glasses were off and the tears were in the way. But he did hear the door close. He felt a gentle, but calloused hand on the back of his neck and nearly whirled around to punch whoever was holding him, but he was pulled against the man’s chest, one hand pressed on the small of his back and the other still gripping his neck.

“Shh…shh, breathe… Breathe. Breathe with me, Q.”

“D-d-double-o s-s-sev-en?”

“Sh…Sh…don’t talk…just breathe…it’s alright.” James grabbed one of Q’s hands and placed it on his neck. “Feel this, focus on my pulse, nothing else. Try to calm down…don’t need you suffocating yourself, Quartermaster…” Q continued shaking in James’ arms, sobbing and hardly able to breathe…but it slowly got better. James kept rubbing Q’s back gently, soothingly. “It’s alright…it’s okay…”

“N-not okay…not okay.”

“Shh…just calm down, Q…just calm down.”

“Dro-dro-dropped a f-fucking b-building on a-a-a d-double-o… I’m su-supposed to pro-protect…”

“Sh…sh, Q… Shh…just breathe… Shh…” There was nothing for a few moments except for Q’s slowing sobs and James’ soothing voice.

“I’m s-sorry.”

“Why?”

“C-crying.”

“Why would you be sorry?”

“M-mustn’t b-bother you anymore.”

“No, Q, it gets to me too.” James whispered, still holding him close. “It still gets to me occasionally… I break too, you know?”

“Why does it hurt so much?”

“Because someone has to make the tough decisions sometimes…and this time…it was you. I’m sorry, but you made the right decision. You thought he’d make it out in time, you knew lives were at stake and did the right thing. Double-os know better than anyone the decisions that have to be made. We understand that sometimes the greater good doesn’t include us in the picture.”

“I’m s-supposed to bring you home. It’s my job. I’m supposed to p-protect you…not kill you.”

“008 is still alive, Q. He’s okay… He’s hurt, he isn’t dead. He’s alright, Q… You gave him the time he needed. He’s coming home safe… I promise, he’s coming home safe…” James promised, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Re-really?”

“Yes, he’s fine…he’s coming home…” James promised, resting his chin on Q’s curls.

“I almost had to talk to him as he died… I almost was the last thing he heard.”

“Listen, Q, if I were dying in the field, your voice is all I’d want. You don’t realize what you do for us out there. You keep us calm, you make us feel safe. You have a manner about you that makes us feel safe even if we know we aren’t.”

“I don’t—”

“You don’t need to try, you just do it. We know you Q, we know you won’t leave us behind or tell someone else to shoot at us or allow us to be hurt or killed. You do everything in your power every time to bring us home. You give up everything to make sure that you bring us home and we know that. You have no idea how safe that makes us feel. We know you wouldn’t make any choice that would lead us to harm…and if you ever put us in harm’s way we know it’s only when there is absolutely no other choice. We know that if we are hurt out there, it’s only because you had no other choice. We’d never blame you, Q.”

“Doesn’t stop it from hurting.”

“I know… I kill bad men for a living to save lives, still hurts. Why do you think I drink, Q? It’s alright to be upset, proves to me you’re human and not some tea-loving cyborg.” Q let out a short burst of hysterical laughter and James pulled him closer. “You’re alright…it’s alright…”

“Thank you, James…”

“I’m James now?” James chuckled.

“Yeah…you’re James…”

“Come on… I’m going to take you home, get some food in you, and get you some rest.”

“I can’t leave.”

“You can if I kidnap you and hold you hostage.” James smirked.

Kidnapping, strangely works when 007 does it. They ended up at Q’s flat, without anyone following them. Q had the suspicion that James had planned the ‘kidnapping’ with one of the higher-ups so no one would come after them. He practically force-fed Q a single plate’s worth of pasta before he half-carried Q to his bedroom, helping him out of his work cloths, down to his pants and undershirt before slipping him under the covers, pulling off his glasses. Q grabbed James’ arm tightly.

“Stay? Please…?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” James promised. He took off his shoes and socks, removed his tie, coat, and shirt before slipping in behind Q, wrapping his arms around the slim man. “I’ve got you… You did good, everyone is alright… You did good…now try to get some rest.” James whispered, kissing the top of Q’s head gently. “I’ve got you…”

“Don’t let go…” Q pleaded, grabbing his arms.

“Never.” James wondered if Q’s heart was too big for his job, too easily crushed…but then again, everyone at MI6 was human once…James hoped to keep Q human a little while longer…they needed someone human to ground them, to protect them, to care about them.

800Q8

008 left the note on Q’s desk three weeks later, when he finally escaped Medical…leaving it attached to a box of the Quartermaster’s favorite chocolates.

_Thank you for not giving up on me._

_—008_

008 smiled slightly, anyone else would have left him there when the building fell…collateral damage… Q sent someone to drag him out of the rubble.

“He’s a keeper isn’t he?” 008 turned to smile at James.

“Yeah…he is.” 008 nodded in agreement. “It’s more with you isn’t it?”

“I care about him.”

“All of the double-os do…that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Next time run faster, you bloody well nearly made him kill himself, couldn’t fucking breathe…nearly had a heart attack.”

“You love him then…? I’ll try my best, not like I’ll be out there for a while.”

“Well, when you do go back out…take care of him like he takes care of us.”

“With pleasure… You be good to him, James.”

“I’ll endeavor to do so if I can ever get the boffin to go out on a date with me.”

“Playing hard to get?”

“Tell me about it.” James chuckled. “Get out of here before he catches you and starts groveling…”

“Wouldn’t want to traumatize him.” 008 agreed, leaving the room. James smiled at the note and nodded. Maybe the note would help the boffin believe him… The double-os trusted him, above everything and everyone else.  


**Author's Note:**

> Write me if you want anything special.  
> Much Love.


End file.
